Lost Again
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Ace X Alice one shot. Ace is lost again with Alice in the woods. With Alice injured, will Ace ever make it out of the forest?


"Ace, I'm telling you north! Go north!"

"Alice, I'm telling you it's this way, I know it."

"North!" She knew, though, it was useless to try to argue with him.

"This way it is!" he said, turning around and walking on, carrying Alice on his shoulders. Her left knee was badly wrapped, as blood was seeping through, and her sock was taken off, securely stuffed into one of the knight's many pockets.

She groaned. She wished she hadn't gotten hurt. It was all Ace's fault. If he hadn't of pushed her she would never have fallen in the first place.

As she opened her eyes, closing them out of frustration, she noticed it was morning. When did it get dark in the first place? "Ace, since when has it been morning?" she asked, leaning on his head to look at the knight's face.

He looked up at her. "Since awhile ago. Did Alice just realize this?" he asked smiling at her.

"Wha..? N-no!"

"Haha, if Alice was with Peter she would have realized this right away," he said emitting an aura of malice toward the bunny-eared man.

She awkwardly laughed. She'd only realize that because it would be an excuse for her to leave the presence of that perverted bunny man. But, when she was with Ace, she was so preoccupied telling him the right direction to go that she never seemed to notice the obvious.

"Speaking of obvious," she said looking around, "Where are we exactly?"

"Lost."  
"Oh, I just knew it. I told you we should have gone north, Ace. North was the way to the castle, but now I don't even know where the heck north is!"

"But, I thought we went north."

"Then what was the reason I was screaming 'north is back! Back!'?"

"I thought that it was back because north was back from the way we came."

"Where would you get that idea from?"

He stopped and let her down to sit on a log that lye on the ground. He was obviously avoiding her question.

She looked around the forest with her eyes, not moving her head. It was filled with dark trees with colorful signs, point every which way, on them and mushrooms growing all over. The forest really was weird.

"Something wrong?" asked Ace, spotting Alice's zoned out face.

She blinked, coming back to reality. "Not really. I … I was just thinking about things."

"Was it about me?" he asked leaning over Alice, placing one hand on the log she was sitting on. "Because I was thinking about you."

"What?"

"You don't think I could not think about the girl I like when she's acting all cute and spaced out, do you?"

"Again, Ace, what?"

He smiled at her. " Alice, I don't think I have to say it for you to get it, do I?" He pushed her against the tree that was standing behind her and drew in close to her.

"A-Ace! You can't do that! You have to think about the time and place for that!"

"It's fine, right? We're all _alone _in the forest. It's just us here, _together. _No one's going to see us. It's okay, right?"

"No it is not!"

"It's really such a beautiful day today. I love the feel of the morning air, don't you, Alice?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Why it's got everything to do with this. In the morning aren't people usually asleep?"

Her eyes grew big. "Ace! You pervert!"

"Isn't that Sir Peter who's the pervert, not me?"

Her heart began to race. "Y-yeah."

"That's right, Alice, after all I am a knight."

"That's questionable," she said bluntly. "You should do more knightly things so people don't have second thoughts about that, Ace. I would hate for people to doubt that."  
"Oh! So me and Alice think the same way. I'm happy."

She snapped out of the trance she was in as she talked with the man. Her eyes looked over to the hand that was creeping ever so closely to her. "Shouldn't we really be getting to the castle? Vivaldi said that she'd have Peter's head if we weren't back soon. It's already been more than half a day at least! What if it's too late?" The thought crossed her mind. What if Peter was gone? Would the next one be worse off then he was? She shuttered at the thought.

"So, you care more about a certain bunny then you do me?"  
"Of course not! I just don't want her to kill anybody! And I_ don't _want to be responsible for Peter's death."

"That sounds good to me. Less rivals after all."

Her heart began to race again, this time making her face a bit red. "Rivals?"

"I told you, Alice. I like you; I love you. You also want to say it too. I can see right through you, Alice. Every little thing that crosses your mind. You show your emotions on your face, whether your aware of it or not. Say it, Alice; that's all you have to do."

"Ace! I–"

"You can't lie to me, Alice. You've shown me how you feel about me, now tell me. Every part of your body wants me, wants my touch. All you have to do is say the word and I'm yours. Even without it, I will always be Alice's and Alice's alone."

"I won't."

"Oh, but you've already said it, said it without words that is. Now say it with your mouth," he pointed to her mouth. "I. Like. You. I. Love. You. It's your choice, Alice. How strongly do you feel toward me?"

"Ace, your talking nonsense."

"Alice, don't be so stubborn. If you like me then just so say. It's really not that hard. You came here for a purpose, and that was to fall in love with me."

"I haven't fallen for you!"

He moved closer until he was only inches away from her mouth. "If you won't say it the easy way then I'll just do it the harder, more funner way."

Her heart pounded in her chest, echoing through her body. The unspoken words she tried to deny formed in her heart, thought her through and out her mouth. "I love you."

-The End-


End file.
